Inquieto
by Tsuyume
Summary: Kasamatsu sólo quería estudiar. Kise estaba dispuesto a todo menos dejarlo estudiar. [KasaKi/Adv:Lemon]


Esto lo vengo prometiendo hace un paaar de días. Ojalá les guste. Is KasaKi!

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" no me pertenecen; sólo esta pequeeeña historia hot (?)

* * *

[One-Shot]

Inquieto

Allí, con el silencio de la noche, Kasamatsu finalmente creyó poder concentrarse en terminar de leer su libro de texto «Principios de la Economía» para, así, no reprobar su primer examen en la universidad. Lo que le faltaba; empezar el año con un «reprobado». Y no era que él —que fue segundo en el orden de mérito en Kaijo— no pudiera con un examen universitario, sino que... el mundo no lo ayudaba. El universo estaba en su contra. ¡Dios lo castigaba por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía! ¡¿Por qué, sino, por qué le había mandado a Kise justo ese fin de semana?!

—¡Yukio, vine a visitarte! —había llegado a la puerta de su modesto departamento universitario, con aquella radiante sonrisa y una mochila amarilla a cuestas; ese mismo viernes por la tarde.

Kasamatsu no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de advertirle: «Mira que no tengo mucho tiempo libre, Kise... estaré estudiando; debo aprobar este examen». Como de costumbre, Kise se le había adelantado. Él también había hecho planes.

Así que ese mismo viernes por la noche: salieron. Kise quería comer en uno de esos restaurantes de Tokio que había visto por la televisión.

El sábado por la mañana... nada como amanecer con la mano de tu novio en tu entrepierna. Como si Kise Ryouta pudiera esperar más de veinticuatro horas para follar. Teniendo a Kasamatsu allí con él, de ninguna manera.

A la tarde volvieron a salir. Kise había comprado un balón nuevo y quería estrenarlo jugando un uno a uno con Kasamatsu.

Al regresar a casa, esa misma noche, y pese a la advertencia de Kasamatsu de «Ya, me tengo que sentar a leer, Kise»...

Ryouta volvió a salirse con la suya.

—Ryouta... Ryouta, tengo que... —gimió Kasamatsu sin dejar de arremeter contra el culo de Kise, aún sosteniéndole las piernas, esforzándose sobrehumanamente por leer de reojo su libro que al costado de la cama quedó olvidado. En la página setenta... o setenta y cuatro... «Tercer principio básico de...»

—¡Yukio, ah, me vengo! —lloriqueó Kise, apretando los ojos, antes de correrse sobre su estómago.

Kasamatsu lo vio estrujar la almohada con ambas manos; el rostro de Kise, enrojecido y excitado, fue suficiente para hacer que Kasamatsu se corriera, con el ceño fruncido.

¡Tendría que estar estudiando; maldición! No follándose a Ryouta hasta el orgasmo. Había algo que no estaba encajando en sus rigurosos planes de estudio.

Pero ya era domingo y no habría más distracciones. Kasamatsu se había jurado —por la futura tumba de Kise— que ya nada _ni nadie_ lo distraería; ni así usara las más viles y sucias jugarretas. Basta de «Yukio, vamos a la cama»; «Quiero que me folles», o el último hit: «Méteme los dedos».

«Jódete solo, Kise»

Así entonces, el pequeño reloj digital, que estaba sobre la mesa de luz del lado de Yukio, marcaba cuarenta minutos pasada la medianoche. En la ajetreada ciudad de Tokio, el ruido de sus calles y avenidas finalmente amainaba y el silencio comenzaba a cubrir todos los alrededores, llegando hasta esa misma habitación. La gente común dormía. Los niños dormían. Los abuelos dormían. Los universitarios estudiaban. Los novios de los universitarios... se entretenían como podían.

—Ryouta —Kasamatsu, sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, apartó exasperadamente los ojos del libro y lo miró a través de sus lentes de lectura—, ¿quieres bajar el volumen de esa cosa? —decía ya harto de escuchar «Fatallity!» «Finish him!» y demás sonidos de pelea que provenían del videojuego portátil de Kise. Éste, a través de sus lentes de marco rojo, bajó la mirada comprendiendo la situación, hizo un mohín con los labios y obedeció; le bajó el volumen a su consola.

La fluida lectura de Kasamatsu continuó por diez minutos más. No avanzó ni cuatro hojas cuando volvió a entornar las cejas y achicar los ojos al sentir los bruscos movimientos de Kise, que no podía parar de removerse y casi saltar sobre la cama; apretaba los dientes, emocionado. Sus manos presionaban tan rápido y fuerte las teclas de la pequeña consola que parecían salirse en cualquier momento.

Kise estaba ganando pelea tras pelea de su grandioso videojuego, de ahí su sobrexcitación.

Y Kasamatsu estaba perdiendo la paciencia, de ahí su exasperación.

—¡Tsk. No! —se quejó Kise entre dientes—. ¡Mué-re-te...!

—¿PUEDES DEJAR ESO?

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Kasamatsu le quitó el videojuego de las manos, abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz y lo dejó dentro para cerrarlo de un manotazo. Volvió a acomodar su libro firmemente en su estómago. Kise se quedó con la palabra en la boca y a lo único que atinó, luego, fue a bajar la cabeza cual perro regañado.

«Séptimo principio básico...»

 _No pretendas estudiar con tu novio inquieto al lado_.

Al verse sin nada qué hacer, Kise deslizó su cuerpo y se recostó en la cama. La intuición le dijo a Kasamatsu que el "escándalo rubio" se dormiría al fin. Pero no. Kise no se había recostado para dormir, todavía no; estaba aburrido y con insomnio, y —ahora que lo pensaba— con muchas ganas de sentir las manos de Yukio.

Pero primero debía ganarse su atención. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si Kasamatsu estaba leyendo ese pesado libro con la misma aprensión con la que un detective observa una pista. Había que recurrir al arte de la seducción; que para Kise Ryouta más que un arte era un pasatiempo.

El tibio aliento de Kise chocó contra el hombro de Kasamatsu, y sobre la tela de su camisa azul —pues todavía ni se habían desvestido para dormir— lo besó cariñosamente. Frotó su nariz contra el brazo de él. Y con la misma naturalidad pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de Yukio y bajó la mano muy lentamente. Merodeando como un gato.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué te parece? —el tono pícaro de Kise relució aun más en su sonrisa.

—No —dijo Kasamatsu, pegándole en la mano con el libro al ver que Kise quería bajarla a su cremallera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Estoy estudiando.

—¡Pero tengo ganas!

—No es mi problema, Kise.

Acto seguido, volvió a leer.

Y Ryouta entornó los ojos, ofendido.

¿Qué no?

¡¿Qué no?!

Si Kise quería, podía tumbarlo en la cama y hacerlo suyo. ¡Claro que sí! Pero... si hacía eso, Kasamatsu era capaz de tomarlo del cuello del sweater, arrastrarlo a la puerta y tirarlo a la calle, como si fuese un perro malcriado que acaba de arruinar un sillón.

Debería ir más despacio, como un león al acecho.

Los ojos claros de Kasamatsu volvieron a entornarse y sus cejas a fruncirse nada más ver a Kise recostarse otra vez sobre su hombro y abrazarlo posesivamente, suspirando en el acto como si aquello le hubiera costado demasiado esfuerzo y ya estuviera muy, muy cansado.

Mentiras.

«¿Qué diablos estará tramando ahora?»

Y, por precaución, Yukio siguió observándolo recelosamente por el rabillo de sus ojos. Inclinándose un poco para evitar que lo tapen los lentes. Ahí estaba Kise, tan tranquilo. Demasiado. Mirando y no mirando a nada... Hasta que se le ocurrió alzar aquellos dorados ojos felinos hacia él.

—¿Yukiocchi, me estás mirando? —sonrió insinuante.

—¿Q-Qué? Cállate. Claro que no. Estoy leyendo. ¿No me ves? —volvió su mirada al libro en sus manos.

—Sí. Estabas mirándome —apretó cariñosamente el abrazo y Kasamatsu rodó los ojos, girando el cuello para que sus acaloradas mejillas queden lejos de los ojos de Kise—. Pero tal vez tenga que entretenerme yo solo —Kise envolvió con sus piernas el muslo de Kasamatsu; y el roce de su aprisionado miembro contra él fue todo menos casual. Como tampoco lo fue la suave fricción que le siguió.

Para entonces la cabeza de Kasamatsu ya estaba divagando entre los principios de la oferta, la demanda y el culo de Kise; por lo menos la cabeza de arriba. Porque la de abajo —esa con la que dicen que los hombres piensan el ochenta por ciento de las veces— ya estaba más que despierta y encendida.

Kise volvió a moverse una vez más y el libro hizo un ruido seco al cerrarse abruptamente. Tan abruptamente como Kise oyó abrirse el cajón de la mesa de luz y vio a Kasamatsu volverse a mirarlo, ya sin los anteojos, el ceño fruncido y el rostro ruborizado.

—Desvístete.

Aquello sonó a la autoridad de Kasamatsu, y a Kise eso lo excitó mucho más.

—¿Ha?

Kasamatsu lo tomó del hombro y lo tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama para luego mostrarle lo que había sacado del cajón: un lubricante.

Los labios de Kise se ampliaron con la misma picardía con la que luego se los mordió, mientras desabotonaba ansiosamente la cintura de su pantalón y se bajaba la cremallera, sin perder de vista los ojos inmutables de Kasamatsu, teniendo en la cabeza constantemente la idea de que se estaba desnudando para él. Los pantalones bajaron en un arranque de desesperación y se llevaron consigo el bóxer de Kise, que medio enrollado finalmente salió de sus tobillos.

A la luz del velador, los dedos de Kasamatsu se cubrieron de aquella sustancia brillosa como aceite mientras el mismo Kasamatsu suspiró por un segundo, incrédulo, al leer en la pequeña botella: «Sabor Banana» ¿Por qué Kise se entusiasmaba en comprar esas cosas? Eran basura. El sexo sería igual de bueno con o sin sabor... Ah, claro... era por si lo otro.

—Vamos. Ya estoy listo, Yukio.

Kise ya lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas. Estaba más que ansioso. Estaba caliente. Tanto que él mismo se acariciaba con la punta de los dedos. Tan sigilosamente como si en verdad no quisiera hacerlo y sólo se tratara de un consuelo hasta que Kasamatsu se dignara a meterle los suyos.

Y Kasamatsu no esperó un segundo llamado. Dejó el lubricante sobre la mesita de al lado y se giró hacia Kise, acomodándose para tocarlo... y abriendo su libro con la otra mano al costado de la rubia cabeza de Kise.

—¿Vas a estudiar? —preguntó Ryouta, incrédulo (y algo ofendido) de que su novio lo folle y estudie a la vez.

—Shhh —lo calló Kasamatsu, algo nervioso, volteando una página y luego colocándole un banderín de color para no perderse.

—¡Yukio, no quiero que leas mientras me...! ¡Ah! —el gel se sintió frío pero al mismo tiempo la punta del dedo medio de Kasamatsu presionando la entrada de su culo le hizo arder de excitación. Y en respuesta su pene comenzó a animarse todavía más.

—Cállate, Ryouta... —susurró sonrojado, en lo que le acariciaba y leía su libro.

Kise no podía evitar suspirar de placer ante aquellas caricias, porque Kasamatsu era demasiado bueno con sus manos, pero el hecho de que no lo esté mirando mientras lo hacía, hizo que todo aquello le pareciera un acto frío. ¡Joder, que era su novio! Y lo mínimo que esperaba era que follar no fuese un trámite.

—Mírame —Kise le pidió, caprichoso, cansado de verlo leyendo ese maldito libro.

Kasamatsu contrajo el ceño, avergonzado, y aceptó. Ok. Hasta a él le pareció extraño estudiar mientras sentía sus dedos perderse dentro de su novio. Cerró el libro y, volviéndose a mirar a Kise, llevó su mano libre a la frente de él, acariciándosela mientras observaba aquellos profundos ojos, y lo follaba con los dedos. Apreciar de esa forma la belleza de Kise siempre hacía que Kasamatsu nuble el poco sentido de la razón que conserva desde que se le ocurrió salir con Kise Ryouta. Lo besó, tan apasionadamente como sus dedos se movieron dentro de él. Los ojos de ambos se observaron a través de sus pestañas con algo de esfuerzo y, sin oírse, supieron que se hablaron:

«Te amo»

«Y yo a ti»

Sentir a Kasamatsu unido a él hacía revolucionar las células de Kise. Sus latidos desbocados retumbaban en todo su pecho. Ver los ojos de Kasamatsu fue entonces como ver dos ventanas al cielo. Kise lo tomó de la cabeza con una mano, para besarlo más fuerte y cariñosamente, en lo que movía las caderas para hundirse en esos largos dedos. Hasta gemir en la boca de Kasamatsu, lo que hizo que se alejara un poco, aminorando el movimiento de su muñeca.

—Me vengo... —avisó Kise entre jadeos— Para, Yukio. Quiero correrme contigo dentro de mí...

Lentamente Kasamatsu quitó sus dedos, recibiendo un suspiro de parte de Kise, que sentía su orgasmo perderse suavemente por los extremos de su cuerpo. Kasamatsu tomó un par de condones del cajón y se posicionó de nuevo entre las largas y delgadas piernas de Kise. Uno se lo entregó a él, para que no manchara las sábanas; el otro, lo abrió frente a su dorada y ansiosa mirada. Se bajó la cremallera del pantalón, lo suficiente para liberar de su bóxer su erección. Kise lo observó maravillado, como siempre, mientras se ponía el suyo. Kasamatsu corría el condón por su palpitante carne y luego la agarraba para guiarla a la entrada de Kise, que habiendo acabado con su tarea, abría todavía más las piernas para recibirlo.

—Métemelo —pidió, tomándose él mismo el culo para provocarlo.

Kasamatsu, sonrojado, presionó la punta de su miembro contra aquella dilatada cavidad y cuando el glande empezó a entrar por aquellas paredes, se agachó sobre Kise para poder besar su cuello mientras lo penetraba lentamente.

Y Kise jadeó vivamente ante esa sensación, la de sentir que lo llenaba por completo. Pudo, entonces, sentir el pubis de Yukio en su culo; su miembro duro ya no cabía más. Kise soltó sus piernas y lo abrazó como si se le fuera a escapar. Kasamatsu fue quien, entonces, le tomó las piernas para sostenerlo y comenzar a embestir contra él. Despacio. Siempre empezaba despacio. Hasta que su autocontrol se evaporaba, y su mente quedaba igualada a la de un animal.

—Sí, Yukio. Métemelo todo. Más. ¡Más! —jadeaba en medio del delirio, moviéndose cada vez más con el vaivén de Kasamatsu.

—Te lo voy a meter... hasta que te duermas —le gruñó Kasamatsu, entre enojado y excitado.

La razón lo iluminó por ese segundo, como un rayo divino. ¡De nuevo estaba dejando de estudiar por cumplirle sus caprichos a Kise! Más le valía, a la «Barbie basquetbolista», que su orgasmo sea el mejor que vaya a tener en mucho, mucho tiempo, o bien podía olvidarse de volver a visitarlo hasta las vacaciones.

—¡Sí, Yukio, sí! —gimió como si le contestara a los pensamientos de Kasamatsu. Fascinado por la forma en que le pene de Yukio lo llenaba por completo, arrastrándose afuera y adentro por entre sus apretadas y calientes paredes, hasta hacerle sentir que ya podía llegar a su estómago. Kise se arqueaba, su rostro tomaba cada vez más calor, al igual que su cuerpo, y las piernas le temblaron en los brazos de Kasamatsu.

—Me vengo, Yukio —le avisó abrazándolo fuerte antes de perder la razón.

Kasamatsu, tan o más perdido, le dio más fuerte y rápido, hundiéndose hasta el tope para que acabara de una vez. Y así lo hizo. Kise se corrió en el condón. Kasamatsu siguió embistiéndolo un poco más hasta lograr correrse también, mientras le besaba el cuello y, luego, subía a su boca, que calló entre extenuados jadeos.

Y Kise hubiera gemido en protesta cuando Kasamatsu salió de él, pero apenas pudo entornar las cejas y emitir un quejido mudo entre los labios del mayor, que se apartó un poco de los suyos para quitarse el condón, y quitárselo a él, atándolos y dejándolos en el suelo. Luego los levantaría. Para entonces sólo quiso volver con Kise y dejar que él lo abrace y, atrayéndolo de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, lo bese.

.

.

Otra vez en la preparatoria, Kise recibió un mensaje justo antes de salir del vestuario rumbo al gimnasio. Hayakawa salía graznando algo inentendible que se acercaba a: «¡Esta vez Kise no me gobagá los getobes!». Mientras, Nakamura caminaba a su lado un poco más lento.

Al abrir el mensaje, la sonrisa de Kise se iluminó.

" _Me fue muy bien_ ", escribió Kasamatsu, desde afuera del aula donde acaba de rendir, con notables ojeras pero feliz.

Y desde la puerta del vestuario, Kise compartió de inmediato su felicidad.

" _¡Yo sabía que lo harías, Yukio!_ ", recibió Kasamatsu sonriendo por la confianza que Kise siempre le demostraba. " _¡Iré a visitarte este fin de semana para festejar!_ "

Por inercia, Kasamatsu observó el almanaque que estaba colgado en la cartelera, fuera del aula. La próxima semana tenía otro parcial.

«¡No, espera, Kise!»

Pero Ryouta ya había cerrado el móvil, pensando en llegar a su casa después del entrenamiento y armar su mochila de viaje.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : Adsadasda! Tenía que despedir el año con este par (corazones). ¡Mis consentidos! Así, espero que les haya gustado y volvernos a leer en el próximo año!

¡Gracias por la lectura y tan hermoso 2015 acompañándome!


End file.
